


Hatchlings First Death

by Masquerade_Dancer



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Character Death, Nanas apart of the yakuza, Tsunas like six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerade_Dancer/pseuds/Masquerade_Dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna or Fuuta "Pool of Blood"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatchlings First Death

He was shaking, hyperventilating as he sat in a pool of blood, of his mother’s blood while he had just watched her get murdered in cold blood, watched her get riddled with bullets but for some reason not seeing him never seeing him. Was that what his Mama meant when she said if he didn’t move that the mean people wouldn’t be able to see or hear him, did it have to do with the pretty indigo flames she had shown him the first time his own flames of bright crackling orange appeared.

Russet eyes snapped up in fear as footsteps sounded near the door, where the mean men done searching the house? Did that mean he could get the hidden phone to call Uncle Hibari when they left? Surely his Mama wouldn’t lie about only him and her being able to see it she wouldn’t because she had promised they wouldn’t see h and they hadn’t so he was certain he could call Uncle Hibari. Hiccups mixed in with his fast paced breaths as one of the men (the one that had shot her he dimly recognised) stepped forward to check if his Mama was still alive before shaking his head and gesturing for them to leave.

He sat that for nearly two hours wailing loudly as he sat surrounded by his Mama’s blood before he stumbled up to get the phone and call Uncle Hibari, hiccuping rapidly as he walked through the trashed house far far away from where they used to live. How had they found him and his Mama? His Mama moved them far away when those men came to collect their blood, at least Mama said they thought he was theirs but she refused to give him up to the Mafia.

Tripping on his way into his mother’s room he sobbed not even registering the pain as he stood on shaking legs, making his way to the hidden closet his Mama had taught him to open with the pretty orange flames, bright crackling flames burst into existence and opened the small closet. Inside was a duffle bag full of clothes for him, all of his Mama’s money, books on the pretty flames and on languages, his Mama’s pretty swords she hadn’t been able to come up and get before the mean men had stormed the kitchen but most importantly was the phone he could call his Uncle Hibari with.

Fumbling with the buttons he dragged the bag downstairs as his tears turned dry being unable to make anymore, coughing harshly as he sobbed feeling the dryness of his throat, opening the fridge he hiccuped holding the phone to his ear with one hand the other grabbing a juice box. Leaning against the cupboard he hiccuped quietly while sipping on his orange juice waiting for his beloved Uncle Hibari to pick up on the other line, rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater to get rid of the tear tracks.

“What town are you in Tsunayoshi? I’ll have to come pick you up personally hatchling.” The warm voice of his Uncle Hibari rumbled gently in his ear as he hiccuped, glad about not needing to tell his uncle what had happened that made him use the emergency phone.

“Mama called it,” he hiccuped again, “she called it Karakura Uncle Hibari.” He sobbed quietly, relaxing slightly at the sound of his Uncles voice humming soothingly to him.

“I can get there tomorrow Tsuna-chan, could you gather what you want and wait in the park? I don’t think it would be safe for you to stay in that house,” his uncle paused, “take your Mama’s necklace okay? That will keep you hidden from the mean men hatchling.” Hatoryuu murmured into the phone softly.

“Okay Uncle Hibari, I’m I going to live with you and Kyou-nii now?” Tsuna asked, sniffling as he dragged the duffle bag back upstairs to get his favourite blanket and plushie to take with him.

“Yes little one, you are your Mama wished for me and Miyu to take you in if anything happened to her.” Hatoryuu went back to humming soothingly into Tsuna’s ear until the little boy would hang up.

“Okay,” Tsuna’s voice was shaking as were his arms and legs, “but you better be there tomorrow Uncle Hibari.”

“Of course Tsuna I’ll be some lunch with me and Kyouya as well, please wear something warm tonight though Hatchling.”


End file.
